paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Birds on a Wire
Summary Marshall keeps finding himself day-dreaming about Everest during missions, but when the PAW Patrol decides to go to Jake and Everest's home for a small holiday, something interesting happens. Characters Marshall (Main) Chase Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Everest Ryder Jake Chapter 1 The air was fresh as rays of sunlight reflected from the Lookout and rested in places near the kennels. Marshall opened his dreary eyes before closing them. "One more minute," he mumbled sleepily. The sudden sound of Rubble snoring away in the kennel next to his made it even harder for him to get back to his dream. He pushed his ears against his head and fixed his eyes shut, hoping it would make it easier to get back to sleep. Unsurprising, he wasn't successful. He opened his eyes in defeat and stumbled out of the kennel. He scanned the area around him to see if anyone else was up. To his relief, it seemed the PAW Patrol was just getting up from a night's slumbers. "Morning Marshall," Chase yawned as he ambled through the pathway that lead to the Lookout and split Marshall and Chase's kennels. Marshall turned and decided to follow Chase inside. He carefully stared down at his paws in case he tripped over when all of a sudden: "Sorry!" He'd accidently ran into Chase! "It's okay," Chase said as he continued to amble towards the television. Marshall quickly followed him and placed himself on a yellow star-shaped pillow whilst Chase looked around for the TV guide. Finally, he found it. "Now, let's see what's on," Chase's tail wagged as he rested on an orange pillow and began to flick through the TV guide to the Kids and Pups section. Marshall looked over when all of a sudden Skye burst in and back-flipped towards the remote. After landing, she pressed the 'On/Off' button on the remote. It turned on almost immediately and the sound of 'Kelly the Cutest Kitten' tuned through the speakers. "What was that for?" Chase said playfully as he dragged a pink flower pillow next to the one he was originally laying on and gestured for Skye to sit on it. Skye turned and walked towards the spot Skye had saved for her. Marshall sighed as the show went on and walked out of the Lookout to see what was going on outside. Chapter 2 The scent of Rocky and Rubble playing was enough to tell Marshall he wouldn't be friendless for the morning while Chase was busy with Skye. He ran onto the grassy area in which Rocky and Rubble were playing a friendly game of Tip. "Can I join?" Marshall asked as he skipped towards them. Suddenly, he felt his paws hit each other as he fell to the ground. "I'm fine!" he said, getting back up from tripping over. "Okay Marshall and of course you can join!" Rubble let out a small giggle. "Tip! You're it!" Rocky said as he put his paw softly on Marshall's fur before running off. "Oh, just you wait till I get you!" Marshall barked as he ran after Rocky. "Lookout Marshall!" Zuma's bark alarmed him as he found himself running towards a tree. "Oof!" Marshall felt himself hit hard wood as he fell to the ground. "Are you okay Marshall?" Rubble said as he walked over. "Tip!" Marshall said as he flicked some of Rubble's fur with his paw before running off. "Hey! Come back here!" Rubble said as he attempted to follow Marshall. Marshall quickly hid himself behind a tree and attempted to find a better place to hide. His gaze rested on Zuma's kennel. Making sure no body was around, he ran towards it and hid inside. Suddenly, a wave or dreariness flooded over him. Before he could do anything else, he was fast asleep. Chapter 3 The air was fresh with the scent of pollen and roses. His eyes opened and he looked around to find himself in a beautiful garden filled with all sorts of flowers. There petals stood majestically as the sunlight shone on his face. The sunlight was, in fact, so bright he had to squint to see what was around him. Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared seemingly out of no where. Marshall looked up at it, trying to make out who or what it was. “Marshall!” came a voice that sounded strangely like Zuma. Suddenly, Marshall found himself back inside Zuma’s kennel with the Chocolate Lab just outside with a look of impatience sprouted on his face. “Finally you woke up!” He said joyfully, “Now I can get to a nice well deserved nap!” Marshall signed in embarrassment and quickly walked out. Suddenly, a strike of realisation ran through him. The shadowed figure that was in his dream was Everest! The sudden thought of her made him almost dreamy. She had been the newest member of the team before Tracker came along. Still, she was fun to play with and Marshall often enjoyed her company. “Almost as much as Chase loves Skye’s,” he thought. Suddenly, his pup tag lit up as Ryder’s voice blared through the speaker saying, “PAW Patrol! To the lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” Marshall said almost immediately as he ran towards the elevator. His paws almost immediately skidded on the ash felt and he found himself tripping over which was only later followed by tripping over a rubber duck from Skye’s bath she had earlier. Marshall signed as he realised he would be last yet again. He walked inside the elevator and let it go up towards the changing room. From there, he put on his pup pack and fire hat whilst the rest of the PAW Patrol did the same with their uniforms. Finally, they reached the top floor and lined themselves up. “PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!” Chase reported. “Good job for getting here so fast,” Ryder reported, “a kitten got stuck on a cliff and it needs our help.” “Skye,” he went on, “I need you to see if you can carry your animal carrier over and get the kitten inside.” “Let’s take to the skies!” Skye yelped. “Marshall,” Ryder continued, “I need you with your ladder to act as backup in case Skye’s animal carrier doesn’t work.” “I’m fired up!” Marshall barked. "PAW Patrol is on a role!" Ryder announced as Marshall and Skye slid down the slide. Marshall looked down at his paws as he clumsily went down. Suddenly, he felt his paws push off the slide as he landed on his kennel. He gave a small yelp as the kennel transformed into his firetruck. He quickly reared up on one of the gears and drove off with Ryder whilst Skye took the skies with an animal carrier strapped onto a hook from her helicopter. Together, they drove off towards the mountains. Marshall looked and focused his attention on driving as he and Ryder drove side-by-side. "Ryder! I found her!" Skye's voiced blared through Ryder's Pup pad. "We'll be there shortly!" Ryder said as he and Marshall rolled down the roads, this time going much faster. *** Finally, they reached the sight. Marshall looked up to see Skye with her helicopter carefully hovering over the small kitten. "Okay, now lower the case!" Ryder called as Skye gently began to lower the carrier. Within this time, Marshall began to day-dream and found himself face to face with Everest again. They were back in the garden with the sun shining on Everest majestically. He looked and gave a small blush. "Marshall!" Ryder called. Marshall quickly snapped back to reality and looked to see the kitten hanging from the edge. "Right," he said and pressed the ladder button on his vehicle. Almost instantly, the ladder went up. Marshall quickly latched onto it as it reached the cliff. Finally, he got onto the small outlook from a cliff and gripped the small kitten by the scruff. He looked around him and spotted the animal carrier case still being held by Skye's helicopter. He quickly placed the kitten inside and shut the door. "Yuck! Fur!" he spat out some of the fur and through that time, tripped down the ladder. "Woah, I'm good!" He said as he stumbled down the ladder and landed in his seat. Chapter 4 "How's everyone for some sushi?" Ryder asked as he came out of the Lookout with a tray of sushi. "Ooo, I love sushi!" Skye yelped as she ran over. "Same!" Marshall said as he skipped towards Ryder. Suddenly, he tripped over his paws and landed on the ground. "Are you o-" "I'm fine!" Marshall interupted Chase's question as he got back to his paws and ran over to Ryder. "Marshall was so excited he forgot to keep an eye on his paws!" Rubble joked. Marshall couldn't help but smile at Rubble's remark as the pups gathered around Ryder. "Now, pups, I need you to be patient while I hand the sushi out," Ryder said calmly. The pups gathered around as they were each handed one of the delicious treats. They quickly gobbled them up before returning back to playing. "What should we play now?" Rocky questioned. "I know! Hide and Seek!" Rubble barked. "But who'll be the seeker?" Skye asked. "I'll be the seeker!" Chase volunteered. The pups quickly ran off one by one to somewhere they could stay to hide. Marshall dived into a bush and attempted to make himself comfortable. He had to admit, it was much harder to relax when he was squished against branches with twigs that he could scratch himself. "Ready or not, here I come!" Chase called. The branch beneath Marshall cracked. ''"Please don't give me away!" ''he begged. It seemed the crack had given his location away as he heard paws just outside the bush. "Marshall? Are you in there?" Chase sounded from outside. Marshall felt the bush shake as he slipped out of the branches and through the leaves. "There you are!" Chase chuckled. "I guess you found me," Marshall smiled, getting up and picking off some twigs that were stuck in his fur. "C'mon! Let's find the rest of the PAW Patrol!" Chase commanded playfully as the two of them scavenged for the other pups. Chapter 5 "Now, where is Rubble?" Chase asked as Rocky got up from his hiding spot. "I think he went inside," Zuma answered. "Let's see," Skye exclaimed and within moments was bounding inside. The pups followed quickly as they raced inside. "And now, Apollo the Super Pup!" The pups looked to see Rubble gorging down on some popcorn as a picture of Apollo stood on the screen. "I couldn't resist!" Rubble giggled. "It's okay Rubble," Marshall giggled, letting out a small laugh. The pups quickly gathered around the television screen and watched the show, taking in every minute of it. "That pup is so silly!" Skye giggled as a brown mutt slipped over some bananas on the screen. Marshall yawned, too tired to comment on Skye's statement as the episode came to a close. "Okay pups, time for bed," Ryder said with a yawn as he entered the room. "Okay Ryder," the pups said without any protest as they slumped towards their kennels. Marshall charged towards his, ready to curl up and enter another dream. As he entered his kennel, he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him as he curled up to enter another dream. Chapter 6 "Marshall! Wake up! We're going to Jake's Mountain for a couple days!" Skye's yelp swiftly woke Marshall up from his sleep. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Love stories Category:Episode Category:Love Stories Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Fanon Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Romance Category:Romance Story Category:Marshall x everest Category:OpenWish's Stories